In the sport of game hunting, the element of surprise is a valuable asset in the hunter's arsenal. If an intended game target is unaware that a hunter is near, the hunter's chances of landing the game are increased. Several methods of hiding a hunter are typically employed such as camouflage attire, hidden game blinds, and scent dispersing apparatus to not only hide the scent of the hunter, but to attract the game. Additionally, hunters may choose to use bow and arrows or crossbows as their weapon of choice to avoid the loud, animal deterring sound of gunfire. The drawback of using a bow and arrow though is that the hunter typically needs to be closer to the intended target and the power that an arrow delivers to a target tends to be less than a typical firearm. A clean, accurate, and powerful strike to the intended game target resulting in quick drop and expiration is most desirable.
The novel device and method discussed herein allows for the use of a bow and arrow or crossbow and delivers more power, energy, and accuracy to the archery industry than typical arrowheads. The device provides increased firepower, safety, accurate flight, clean deployment from the bow or crossbow, stealthy flight, and deeper penetration than standard arrowheads resulting in on the spot game expiration. Specifically, the device incorporates a standard bullet casing housed in a containment unit and paired with a firing pin that discharges the bullet only upon contact with the intended target.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,311,623 to Zaruba discloses an arrowhead having a powder-charged projectile activated after a delayed interval. The device includes a bullet-shaped arrowhead housing, with or without a protective tip, having a cartridge contained in a cavity within. A plunger extending from the housing has a protrusion for contact with the cartridge upon impact with a target. The plunger is threaded onto an arrow shaft. In use, the arrow shaft collides with the target. The momentum of the arrow causes the protrusion of the plunger to contact the cartridge which ignites a primer to fire the projectile.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,580,172 to Hendricks discloses an underwater projectile for firing a cartridge upon impact with a target. The projectile includes a tubular body having an open fore end portion defining a gun bore and an intermediate portion defining a chamber for receiving a cartridge. A firing pin is slidably disposed within the intermediate portion of the tubular body and engages the primer of the cartridge to detonate the cartridge and the slug.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,780,860 to Arpin discloses a power spear. The device comprises a barrel which is threaded onto a shaft. The barrel includes a cartridge chamber which has a shoulder for seating a rearward facing cartridge blank. The barrel further includes an open end which houses a projectile or spearhead. The projectile has a pointed striking head on one end and a projection extending from a flat end opposite the pointed head. In use, the device contacts a target which drives the projectile rearward. The projection strikes the primer of the cartridge as to detonate it. The cartridge case itself acts directly against the flat end of the projectile and expels the projectile from the barrel.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,620,190 to Bean discloses a cap for darts and arrows. The cap is frictionally engaged with the arrowhead and shaft of an arrow. The cap is tubular in shape and conceals the leading edge of a cartridge to prevent accidental discharge. Upon impact, the momentum of the arrow detonates the cartridge.
Therefore, there is a need in the art to combine the power of firearm munitions with the stealthy delivery of an arrow which provides increased firepower, safety, accurate flight, clean deployment from the bow or crossbow, stealthy flight, and deeper penetration than standard arrowheads resulting in an increased chance of on the spot game expiration.